kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Snivy
Snivy is a Grass/Snake-type Pokémon. While not a Smash Bros. member herself, she is part of the Smash Brothers club as a Pokeball item. She is Numbuh 126 of the KND Decommissioning Squad and is Numbuh 86's assistant. Relationships Numbuh 86 Snivy and Numbuh 86 have a good relation for the most part. Snivy loves how Numbuh 86 doesn't regard boys as superior to her and she views her as a great teacher of being a KND member. Numbuh 86 loves Snivy's snuck up attitude to her lower peers, is impressed with her grass type moves and regards her as the next best thing to the former Numbuh 12. While Snivy doesn't always agree with how Numbuh 86 treats her friends, isn't fond of all the rules of Decommissioning and the two of them do frequently argue with each other from time to time, The two of them still regard each other as more then just great partners. Chespin Snivy is mostly annoyed by Chespin's overconfident ego and his attempts to impress her. However, underneath her haughty attitude, Snivy does warm up to Chespin occasionally. She does have secret feelings for him, but really doesn't wanna admit it, like when she got really upset when Chespin turned into a Spank Happy Vampire and she stated "I never got a chance to tell him...Uh, never mind!" Appearance Snivy is a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with a slender build. Most of her body is green with a cream underside. A yellow stripe runs down the length of her back and tail, and she has yellow markings around her large eyes. Two curved yellow structures that resemble leaves or small wings protrude from her shoulders and bend backwards. Her slender arms have three fingers, while her tiny feet are stubs. She has a large, palmate leaf with three prongs on the end of her tail. Personality Snivy is very headstrong, sharp-tongued and can be a bit cold to her peers and even more so to new people she meets. She doesn't like being underestimated by anyone, especially boys and will prove to herself worthy by any means necessary. However, underneath all of the toughness, she has a sweet personality, but hides it a lot due to her being raised in a well-to-do and fashion-based family. Despite being snobbish, she's actually far from the fancy type and even prefers playing sports and getting herself dirty than to participate in girlish activities. Like most other girls, she has a fondness for Rainbow Monkeys, thinking they are quite amusing. Abilities As a Grass-type Pokémon, Snivy is capable of using a lot of Grass-type moves like Razor Leaf and Vine Whip (which she uses the latter move to hold down escaped Teens in need of decommissioning). She is also a skilled jumper, often using her Leaf Tornado to reach higher ground. Her own tail is capable of performing photosynthesis, which allows Snivy to move more quickly. However, the tail will begin to droop when Snivy loses energy. Trivia In the cannon universe and while speaking Pokemon language Snivy is voiced by Michele Knotz. In SmashBrosNextDoor's Universe while speaking english, she is voiced by Janice Kawaye. Category:Pokémon Category:Females Category:Global Command Category:SmashBrosNextDoor's Pages Category:Plantbenders